nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:77topaz
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:IWO Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 20:11, August 19, 2012 :Welcome! I know you're active in Brunant, feel free to do some editing here too. :P --Semyon 09:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for reminding me. :P You have over 50 edits, so can become a citizen. Three pieces of info are needed: the name, sex and main residence of your main character in Lovia. --Semyon 11:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Nicholas Sheraldin, male, and his address will be on his page. 77topaz (talk) 12:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw you spoke Dutch. Assuming you're from one of the Dutch countries, are you Southern or Northern, if I may ask? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I've lived in both, unless you mean Belgium with "Southern". 77topaz (talk) 01:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Funny, I had a vague idea you lived in Australia. :P --Semyon 09:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I've been there, actually. 77topaz (talk) 21:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Is it because of the times at which I edit? I do currently reside in that half of the world. 77topaz (talk) 21:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Southern means Belgium+Brabant+Limburg :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've lived in Noord-Brabant, so I guess "I've lived in both" holds. 77topaz (talk) 21:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sylvanian Coalition (and more...) Hey I noticed you were thinking about running for Governor in Sylvania. I have a proposal for the Campaign in Sylvania (and maybe for the Federal Elections too should you warm to the ideas I'm about to propose), seeming as we would be running both against the current Governor Markus Villanova and also against each other if you ran, we would both have weakened campaigns in trying to take the seat and raise support. Now should we co-operate and band together then we have a chance of overthrowing him. Now this next bit is a little bit one sided so I understand if you decide against it, if I may have your support in votes in Sylvania for Governor then I can give you the position of Deputy Governor (this means you'll have to run though) as part of a coalition in which you can help preserve freedoms, balance out economic development with the environment and give yourself a boost in getting to new positions. On top of this I would like to propose that you join the coalition between myself Lukas Hoffmann of the CNP (don't be fooled by the Conservative and Nationalist bit, we are strongly Libertarian), the LDP and PL. While this is currently just a proposal I think that the other parties'll welcome you. We are joined together because we believe in (like your party) freedoms, the truth and liberty in many other manners and while we seperate off on social and economic policies, we normally work things out. It'd be great to have a robust new ally on the field and I'd like to help you get off the ground too along with that. It's a mutually beneficial relationship :) Kunarian (talk) 00:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid that's impossible. http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution#Article_8: Article 8.3.5: The candidate who received the second highest number of votes and at least three will become Deputy Governor of the state in which he or she participated in the state elections. A Governor can not simply give another candidate the post of Deputy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Seriously? then it'd have to be based upon pure co-operation in Sylvania, if you're still game for the rest of the agreement that is. Kunarian (talk) 06:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::The problem with this proposal is that is can't be enacted unless Villanova comes third and doesn't get a post at all, which seems unlikely. And more people running (there are two weeks left) is possible, and would complicate things further. 77topaz (talk) 06:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Then instead of Deputy would you prefer to simply be part of an alliance with me aka voting for yourself but if it comes to a tie break between me and Villanova then giving your support to me as Governor? I'd still like to work with you in the federal elections and beyond but it'd be a good start to work on Sylvania together even if you don't have the official title of Deputy. And I don't think any more people will run to be honest, unless it's another new person and then I think we could continue the coalition with them. :::But the main questions are whether you'd want to work with me in Sylvania? and whether you would want to work with me and the other parties that I mentioned in the future? Kunarian (talk) 08:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, okay, that seems reasonable. 77topaz (talk) 09:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::To be honest, if you two really want to help each other, the best way would be to stand in different states. I suppose you're aware that citizens can own more than one residence, but at the moment you each only own one, in Sylvania. --Semyon 10:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Glad that you're on board, I'd shake your hand warmly and offer you some of the cake I baked yesterday but the internet doesn't work quite like that :L and Semyon I understand your point but I think he wants to stand in Sylvania specifically, so unless he wanted to try another state (I'd be happy to help him find a target State to campaign in should he see the benefits of this) then we'll play it like this. Kunarian (talk) 11:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::k. You should still buy more houses though. And yes, pity about the cake. :( --Semyon 12:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Actually, in the article it says I have a house on Adlibitan Island. But since there's no map for that island, I couldn't give it a more specific address. 77topaz (talk) 20:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah well, just give your house a name I'd say :P Like Topaz Mansion, Adlibitan Island. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: What if i told you i have a solution to this problem User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics under section 4. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Green Party Hi topaz. Would you please reconsider using the currently existing Green Party? I'm sure that no one besides maybe Pierlot would have a problem with changing the history of the party to have never been about drugs, and just a standard Green Party. Changing the existing party is a better option than creating a redundant party, which I think we currently have too many of in Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) State election debates are a go! check them out and make some opening statements (try to keep them short but you saw how well I did) we are going to have clear questions on each topic afterwards :) Kunarian (talk) 22:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) 77? Please reply to my request. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Zackatron/Sunkist These multiple accounts are always confusing (I have a couple myself :P) but see here. --Semyon 20:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Two things Hey 77 our new member, im a more senior member since 2010 and was once even PM. http://drichfld.freeshell.org/perlcgi/arch.cgi Is the link for the Parliament diagram where you can make all semi-circle diagrams you want. Also you should adopt the Green Party instead and reform it to you ideas instead of creating a "new" green party. The original Green Party is actually pro-cannabis but isn't a only cannabis party anymore. If your against cannibis legalization you can leave the party neutural on the issue since most regular green parties are pro-legalization. But it's up to you. Hope you take the suggestion :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Two things in response: the diagram generator just outputs a block of code, and would it be possible for the NGP to absorb/dissolve the GPL and take its seats in Congress? 77topaz (talk) 23:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Never mind the "code" bit, I found the link to the outputted diagram. 77topaz (talk) 00:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I think we could easily 'rewrite history' and say HEMPPAC never became the Green Party, leaving the NGP free to simply be the Green Party. I hope Marcus would agree to that. About taking the Green seats: it's up to Marcus really. --Semyon 12:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hey, thanks for voting for me! I really appreciate it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) On the subject of voting - would you please vote for me in Seven? Considering I'm the only candidate, I hope you won't object to helping elect me - unless you particularly dislike me which I hope you don't :P. If you're just waiting for your house in Seven to be made official, then that's not a problem, because the law nowhere states second or third houses have to be officially registered. I don't usually ask for votes, or even vote for myself, but this is a slightly unique situation. --Semyon 12:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... last year Marcus was elected even though he didn't pass the votes requirement, apparently. Are you in the Libertarian coalition? 77topaz (talk) 19:59, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but those elections were really messed up, and I would in any case prefer to be elected properly. Erm... I'd never even heard of the Libertarian coalition until now, so I guess I'm not part of it. :P --Semyon 20:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) The Libertarian coalition is LDP, CNP and NGP (and maybe others). 77topaz (talk) 20:44, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait, NGP's in it too? I always thought it was LDP, CNP, and PL. Welcome aboard! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Kunarian/Hoffmann invited me (I think because/during the elections). 77topaz (talk) 22:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I thought your party was a leftist party. But it seems it's more a green and liberal party. Is that right? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) It is a leftist party. And also environmentalist. 77topaz (talk) 23:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Also, I still don't understand why you are founding a new party instead of joining GPL. It may have drug links but it changed its name to get away from those links. Could you explain that to me? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's multiple reasons. The GPL's logo, for example, still suspiciously looks like a hemp leaf. The GPL already has a leader, etc. It is more part of the Labour coalition than the Libertarian coalition, and is currently a direct puppet of Marcus, and thereby Labour, in Congress. Also, about the NGP (from its page): "We won't just be a party for the environment, we will be for freedom and the truth, also." A new party also sounds fresher, and the GPL seems to be fading from view, and the NGP has "new" ideals it is pioneering in Lovia, and GPL has had a troubled history and influence from Pierlot. 77topaz (talk) 04:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I posted a suggestion in the section above this, but you probably missed it: 'I think we could easily 'rewrite history' and say HEMPPAC never became the Green Party, leaving the NGP free to simply be the Green Party. I hope Marcus would agree to that.' I understand all your reasons, but I think Lovian politics is screwed up enough already without having a 'Green Party' and a separate 'New Green Party.' --Semyon 08:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) So that would mean GPL becomes HEMPPAC and NGP GPL? That would mean, that, for the first nine (?) years of deomocratic existence, Lovia never had a Green Party. 77topaz (talk) 09:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) So what? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I thought Lovia was supposed to be a more-leftist-than-usual nation (I think Pikapi/Costello said that). 77topaz (talk) 09:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's true for a part. Even parties like CCPL (very conservative!) are actually left-wing parties, supporting a pro-green policy and socialist laws. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:32, October 12, 2012 (UTC) For a leftist country not to have a green party would be a bit strange. Also, categories can't be renamed. And the wiki is big. 77topaz (talk) 09:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Not necessarily. But, it could be possible they simply didn't gain any seats: the green course was already represented with almost all other parties and there were only a few seats to be given. @cats: that's never possible, not even on wikipedia :) If you want to rename a cat, just tell me and I'll fix it for you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, we could change it to say you founded the party much earlier. About the cat: there's only 3 pages so we could just edit them and delete the cat. All these problems can be got around. :P --Semyon 09:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, there was a green party active in Oceana from 1978 to 1994: Green Christians. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) NGP can't have been founded, say, before 2012, because I, and thus the party, wasn't there. Also, "Green Christians" doesn't really sound similar to the NGP, and I thought Lovia only became democratic in 2003? 77topaz (talk) 10:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure about how the national politics worked before 2003, but state politics have been democratic since the states were founded in 1905. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to have to be founded in 2012. If it fits with history in makes sense, old history can be changed under some conditions. Adding political party founding dates before their OOC founding is perfectly fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Unless you have a very strong objection, I think we should rename the party. As TM points out, IC founding can be before OOC founding (e.g. LCP), so I wouldn't worry about that. And even by Lovian standards, having two Green parties is screwed up. Environmentalism isn't a large movement after all. --Semyon 12:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Clymene Hey, according to my statistics you only have one house, in Sylvania. Perhaps you could buy a second one in Clymene and vote for George, so he'll be elected deputy? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I actually have three houses: see here: One in Sylvania, one in Kings, and one in Seven. 77topaz (talk) 09:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Dehdeh... Time to update the citizen list... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Mmm.. Not sure whether your secluded mansion can be used as an official residence. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I could make that owned by his family or something. Then I'd have an "open residence". 77topaz (talk) 09:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Article 3 - Constitution - 1.2.3: His or her domicile (permanent residence); this being '''a full address' of a residence in a Lovian city or town.'' It's not an official residence, so you're not an official inhabitantof Seven. As you haven't voted in Seven, perhaps you could buy a third official house in Clymene still? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Isn't that what I said above? 77topaz (talk) 09:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, you could interpret it like that as well :P I'd say: go ahead and buy one more so we'll have everybody elected who can be elected :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :OK, done. Strangely, there's just about no free space anywhere in Sofasi. :P Also, will this mean that I'm the only person running who won't get elected? 77topaz (talk) 09:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, some areas are overpopulated while others are nearly deserted.. Mmm.. Perhaps you could work together with Semyon after the elections and take up some sort of deputy role? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... okay. That would be interesting. 77topaz (talk) 10:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::You already have a private family mansion on Adlibitan Island, so why not? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Indeed. Also, where are those nearly-deserted areas? 77topaz (talk) 10:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Train Village (esp. Clave Rock and Nicholasville), East Hills, the appartment buildings all over Lovia (though less, because I demolished some of them this year :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Clave Rock has only three open spaces. :P Also, I have a project planned which will involve Train Village, Clave Rock and East Hills, so that could help. 77topaz (talk) 10:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::TV is a lost situation I believe. In Lovia, towns thrive when they are taken care of. Nobody seems interested in TV: the name sucks, it lacks a proper history, there's nothing there... Could all be changed, but it'll be a hell of a task. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::My project will involve one building/apartment per settlement, so it may not change that much. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No :P Housing shortages isn't the problem, population shortage is. The town needs something special that isn't typically idiot as it is now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Actually, the project, at least in its current form, wouldn't be building new buildings. The project is to open NGP-funded community/youth centers and NGP meeting places. In NGP tradition, at least some of them would be in apartment buildings. :) It would kind of be similar to the top floors of Drake Town Mall, but more multifunctional etc. 77topaz (talk) 10:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You should rebuild Station Mall. It's just a few empty squares. I'd say: raze it to the ground and build something good on its place :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, the project will be called Free Society. What "building type" do you think its buildings would be? 77topaz (talk) 10:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I'd make them multistory buildings. They should have enough room for all the facilities needed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::No, I mean it as in: what background colour should they have on the wikicode maps? 77topaz (talk) 10:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Ow... Administrative: #DCDCDC. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Voting Thanks for your vote, friend! Wabba The I (talk) 09:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I voted for TM, not you :P 77topaz (talk) 09:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) New member I'm interested in joining your party. Will you accept me?--George the Greek (talk) 11:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... yes. It would be valuable to have another user in the party, probably. Welcome! 77topaz (talk) 19:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shall I design the NGP logo? Give me your ideas!--George the Greek (talk) 14:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Our Mission Together I'm sorry if the first few weeks of my Governance does not breed huge amounts of co-operation by the way, I'm starting by getting the affairs of the State in order, then moving onto actions. However I hope you will be patient enough to bear with this minor delay as after that I'm going to hold a meeting for all parties concerned in Sylvanian governance (CNP, NGP and Labour) to discuss the plans of the state. After this meeting we will be able to efficiently and effectively carry out the work that we planned to do before the elections. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh and here's a little present I threw together when I was just playing with some things today I hope you like it. ;) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Wow, nice! I'm guessing you read George's talk page? :) 77topaz (talk) 01:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I did however I left the logo for you to design, this is just a nice adverts that I think'll be of use to you. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I like the design very much (also it'll be very easy to remove the word 'new' in Paint :P). Two minor criticisms: there are either some missing full stops or some unnecessary capitals, and (which is much more important) there aren't any quotation marks at the end of the text. --Semyon 21:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I did quite literally 'throw' it together I was just hoping you wouldn't spot my mistakes :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha, no problem. :P I hope you fix the quotation marks at least. --Semyon 22:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought Kunarian had meant it to be like this, so I didn't mention it. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : I could easily fix it for you :) and by the way topaz, I'm going to bring in a reform soon that you should really vote for. It'll reform the States and give you a chance to have a proper position within the Sylvanian State Government. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 02:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : You do realise I'm not a member of Congress? 77topaz (talk) 02:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Does the GP not have seats like it says on their page or are they controlled by someone else? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 02:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :: TM controls one of them and Marcus the other. see here 77topaz (talk) 02:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rename NGP Hi, could you please re-read the "Vote" section of your talk page? Semyon and I both strongly urge you to consider changing the name of the NGP to GPL and removing the old GPL from history. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) There's many, many GPL links, the NGP is increasing in prominence (including its name), and there's even NGP pictures now (and GPL pictures, of course). 77topaz (talk) 03:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Those can be changed. GPL links can be reverted to HEMPPAC, while can be reverted to a pro-cannabis PAC. 77topaz, please, let us do this. It's NOT too late. Trust me. And the pictures I've seen so far don't seem to hard to change (except for maybe getting the correct font). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Dear Topaz, listen to them. We should change the name. In my opinion we shouldn't be a green party. This doesn't mean we will totally change our ideology. For example we could name it United Socialists, Radical Left Party, etc and keep our environmentalist ideas.--George the Greek (talk) 17:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :United Socialists sounds a bit too much like CPL.nm. Radical Left sounds a bit too... radical. Not sure people would vote for a party with that name. Environmental Party, maybe? Freedom Party (that risks sounding too Oceana-ish). 77topaz (talk) 21:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever you rename yourself to, by the way, I'll make you a new poster. And have you ever thought about the name - Peoples Land Party? it's a name I came up with a while back while thinking about minor parties to create and you could keep the leftism and the envrionmentalism in the name. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds a bit like an "indigenous people" sort of party. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I see Semyon has jumped the gun a bit with the election map. :) 77topaz (talk) 22:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd say just Green Party (of Lovia). :) Give me the OK and I'll start the fixing. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) That would take a long time with just one person, so I'll help, I guess. But okay. Though the history of the party might be an issue. 77topaz (talk) 22:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh great. Wikia won't let me move the GPL page to HEMPPAC, which means I can't move the NGP page to GPL, which means the whole thing can't be done, it seems. 77topaz (talk) 22:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Admins can move pages over redirects. Don't worry. Even if admins couldn't, we could always copy-paste... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I've moved everything I could think of, which probably isn't everything. :P Only took 33 edits. --Semyon 23:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) You forgot the HEMPPAC logo and the NGP images (Wikia won't let me move images; all the images concerned will need to be edited). 77topaz (talk) 00:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I think the article name should be Green Party of Lovia, but if you don't want to, that's fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:49, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Semyon's the one who moved everything. I suggest you talk to him. 77topaz (talk) 00:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) He reads this talk page. ;) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:50, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you like to have an earlier IC founding for your party? The way I was intending it to work was for GP to be founded before the Special Federal Elections, 2011, so that all the seats of HEMPPAC can be removed from history and changed to GP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Topaz, check out my citizen. :D ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Coalition Hey, just wondering, because I know that the Green Party and Positive Lovia share the allegiance of the CNP and the SLP, does that mean that we are we working together as well? I'd be very happy to consider the Green Party a political ally. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 14:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello I don't think we've ever talked, i'm a -more- senior member Marcus Villanova. I wanted to know how you are distributing your seats if we form the State Council]. Just wanted to know if you were giving them all to the Green Party or to other parties. Again, hi :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) But we're not doing seat distribution of real users, Marcus. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Am I supposed to respond to this or not? :P 77topaz (talk) 02:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Please have a look on Forum:Political Coalitions to talk with me and Kunarian about the Green Party joining the CNP-PL-SLP coalition. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 19:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Notice To Nicholas Sheraldin We are currently looking for a better name for the CNP-PL-SLP-GP coalition and we would like to ask you to see if you have a name. If you do have a name, go to section 6 of the Forum:Political Coalitions and leave your name idea. '''Dave Leskromento Coalition Messenger While I'm somewhat partial to the SLP and PL, I think it is a good idea, this way the GP can get a foothold in the political world of Lovia with the backing of time-tested parties to support us. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:07, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah sweet! What can I do now? I know I can vote, but is there anything particularly awesome I can do? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, what's the process? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay then. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha, thank you very much Topaz. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. I think I'll try running for Prime Minister if I can. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Crystal. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Not yet really. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll plan out my strategy in the near future then. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. But as I stated before, I'm a bit busy with other matters, so it may take some time for me to come up with some. I have users from other wikis asking me for help, four wikis that I'm running, and three others that I have a commitment to. Now that I think about, taking part in politics may not be the wise thing to do at the moment. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll do that first thing tomorrow. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) How about tomorrow night around the same time? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well whenever your avalible then. Though anytime around 15:00 Central time is good for me if your avalible then. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) 09:00 PM UTC. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I left my comment. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I like it. I'm pleased with the way things turned out. Thank you for the interview. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Show your Support Show your support by reading and signing in the support section of Head to the Ministry. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 10:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Federal elections Ummm, what federal elections?? Sorry, I didn't have much time due to school. Please tell me more.--George the Greek (talk) 13:09, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I just got my computer back, so I'll be voting for you in the elections when they happen. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Nah. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the disappearance. I'm not a good arguer, but I would welcome the possibility of sitting on the senate for the GP. However, the position of Prime Minister seems more up your alley. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Well when I feel I am ready for that, I'll just stay outside of politics for a little, watch everybody else, and then strike while they sleep and become the Grand Poobah of All Lovia. :P Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Serious dedication Congratulations, I hope you didn't stay up too late submitting that application. :P --Semyon 09:07, December 10, 2012 (UTC) No, I didn't have to "stay up" at all. 77topaz (talk) 09:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC) OK, that's good. I don't really know what time zone you're in. --Semyon 12:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Where do I put candidancy??--George the Greek (talk) 23:39, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you, Chris and Time managed to handle it, it was well refuted as an IC thing. However OOC we must simply I think be aware that the active people will be passing laws and simply vote for them. Marcus may have a point but I'm glad we dealt with the IC move against two of our coalition members. Thanks for throwing me the heads up too btw. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 19:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Colon guide A :B ::C :::D ::::E :::::F ::::D-reaction :::C-reaction ::::C-reaction-reaction :::::C-r-r-reaction ::::Reaction to C-reation etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) That puts the reaction to C far away from C if the F-chain is long or there are many responses to D or E or F. 77topaz (talk) 10:46, December 27, 2012 (UTC) System proposal: A B C :C-reaction (made after D) ::Newer reaction to C-reaction :C-reaction reaction :C-reaction-reaction reaction D :D-reaction (made after E) E F 77topaz (talk) 10:57, December 27, 2012 (UTC) It's exactly the same. The illustrated the colon-less system: A B C :C-r (and now, if I want to react to this reaction??) :C-r-r (?) :C-r-r-r :C-r-r-r-r D (which is in fact a reaction to C) E F It really isn't any more helpful - arguable even less helpful - than the colon system... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, that was what I thought. As you can see, the D reaction is still far away from C. It just switche C-r and D... In fact it only takes up more space, because between the lines there is a larger opening... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:00, December 27, 2012 (UTC) It takes up less space, since the indent does not increase as rapidly. 77topaz (talk) 11:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC) That's not what I'm talking bout. I'm talking about the space in the wikicode editor. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:07, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Haha. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 11:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Please Please don't change the pages yet on MOTC seats like you did to GP. The elections have closed but the government (new) hasn't started yet. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Coalition Hey, I was wondering whether GP was in favour of devolving powers down to State: bringing democracy closer to the people, giving governors (and State Councils when we implement them properly) more powers to help their local economies and cultures. It'd be great to have you on board in a coalition, especially as you have quite active members in your party. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 16:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. 4 votes for TM. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 14:48, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Gay equality Hello! Namaste! Greetings! My name is Elk Punarbhava and I am a member of the new social movement, Reboot, to which you are very much invited to join. We would be happy to have a new, people and nature loving member in our midst! I want to introduce a bill in the 1st Chamber on same-sex marriage and gay equality. Before I write it, I am looking for a broad coalition of partners that will support it. I would like to make sure that all the rights that mixed-sex couples enjoy by law and in society, are also granted to homosexual couples. I am also adamant about defending the rights of these people and fighting all forms of discrimination. If possible, I will include this in the bill. Can I count on you and the party you represent to stand by my side in this battle? Lovia needs change in the right direction. Making sure nobody is discriminated on the basis of sexual preference, or who he or she loves, is the first thing on my list, and hope it's on yours too. Let me know if I can count on you. Thank you so very much, Punarbhava (talk) 13:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Car accessibility? Dear Nicholas Sheraldin, Secretary of the Environment, I believe we both deeply care about the environment. As you may have heard already, I am currently doing some reorganizing in the village of Clave Rock. With the Governor's permission, I am trying to make Clave Rock a beautiful and healthy place, full of life and in harmony with nature. To achieve that goal, I have been reverting some stand-alone houses and villas into share homes (e.g. The Share Home, Chaparral House), and we're also working on some new natural and city park areas. One of the things I would like to do, is close off the P. Auerbach Alley for motor vehicles. The new alley would have a large bike path, pedestrian trails, and green spaces. We might create a small parking lot on the edge of town. Your Free Society has its offices at the Auerbach Alley, and unlike all other establishments in the street, it would be impossible to reach the building directly from the street by car. Is that something you are concerned about? If not, I would like to go on with "greening" the Auerbach Alley. The people working in your offices would still be able to reach their workplace by foot or bike. In fact, the railway halt is only a 2 minute walk away! And it would definitely improve the scenery! Thank you very much, and have a good day! Punarbhava (talk) 16:28, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, could you please answer when you come online . Thank you! Punarbhava (talk) 12:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the notice. Don't really know too much about the IWO to be voting in favor of it. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:18, March 23, 2013 (UTC) No. No I did not... -_- Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC)